2021 Atlantic hurricane season (Azure and those noted)
2021, Azure's version. Editors: *Everyone for now Example Hurricane: Storms Hurricane Ana (Ally) An Azure Hurricane Hunters flight intercepted a tropical wave on June 7. It was found it had a closed core, so the AMS declared it Tropical Depression 1A. Not long after, it became a tropical storm and received the name Ana as it battered the Leeward Islands. A sinkhole killed a man driving his car when he hit the bottom. It moved to the west; as it did it it strengthened into a hurricane; as it did it entered the AMS's region of responsibility and was given the name Ally. It reached peak intensity as it approached Cozumel, pounding it with rain and winds approaching 115 mph. A reading from Cozumel provided windspeeds of 125 mph in the eyewall, cementing the storm's category 3 rating. As it moved north, a rather large trough pulled Ana out to sea, where it became extratropical. Impacts from the storm were severe, but not devastating. Only three people were directly killed, and 13 were killed indirectly. $350 million in damage was caused by Ana. Hurricane Bill (Benny) The origins of Bill can be traced back to a tropical wave entering the ITCZ near Puerto Rico. It underwent explosive intensification, due to above-average sea surface temperatures. In only 6 hours, it was already a tropical storm, therefore it received the name Bill. It then entered the AMSRR on June 16, receiving the name Benny. It became a hurricane early the next day, despite increasingly unfavourable conditions. It made landfall in Puerto Rico early in the evening that day and dissipated. Tropical Depression Three Three began when two tropical waves merged on June 28. The resulting storm was investigated by the FMC, NHC and the AMS, when it was found to have a closed circulation, on June 31. Tropical Depression Three formed. However, a mixture of dry air and wind shear rapidly dissipated Three. An unusual fact about Three is that it displayed an eye despite being a tropical depression. On post-season analysis, Three was upgraded into a 65 mph tropical storm. It was still named Three. Hurricane Claudette (Celia/Amy) Claudette was born when a tropical wave moved over the Gulf Stream, immediately beginning to strengthen. Skipping tropical depression status, the storm was named Claudette. 6 hours later, it was already a minimal hurricane. It hit Miami with winds of 80 mph early in the morning on July 5. It weakened slightly as it moved over the Florida Peninsula, but this allowed it to strengthen to low-end Category 3 as it entered the Loop Current. It made landfall in New Orleans as a high-end category 2, causing extensive flooding, and paving the way for Hurricane Grace later on. Claudette was devastating, with damages approaching $17 billion, and over 300 people were killed. Claudette was the first storm of the year to have its name retired. Hurricane Danny (Dylan) Hurricane Danny can be traced back to a tropical wave just off of Cape Verde. The wave quickly developed into a tropical storm, recieving the names Danny from the NHC and Dylan from the AMS. Tropical Storm Elsa Hurricane Fred (Eric) Hurricane Grace (Farah) Hurricane Grace, the strongest storm ever recorded, started west of the Lesser Antilles. Moving rougly due west, the then-85 mph storm caused some damage. Two days later, the storm became a category 3, immediately before striking Jamaica, where it caused $500 million in damages. Due to land interaction, Grace weakened to a 100-mph category 2. By the time it reached the Yucatan peninsula, however, it was a high-end category 5 hurricane with winds of 195 mph. Yet, the storm's already-exceptional power was still being turbocharged by record-hot water more than 5 ^o C above average. By the time it reached the center of the Gulf of Mexico, it was at the record-shattering intensity of 205 mph, sending waves as far south as Panama. Grace suddenly turned to the east, bearing down on Tampa on August 25 with winds just shy of Patricia’s. The damage caused by the 215 mph winds was incomprehensible, with several skyscrapers collapsing and a 15-meter storm surge drowning vast swathes of Tampa, Clearwater and St. Petersburg, the latter two cut off and permanently becoming islands. Power was knocked out to the entire area, and becoming the strongest hurricane landfall ever, the most intense hurricane to make landfall and most destructive landfall, with damages topping $115 billion. Thanks to the well-rehearsed drill "Hurricane Phoenix", fatalities were reduced, despite 2,953 deaths and 5,681 injuries. Grace's reign of terror was yet to end, however, as it sped out the east coast of Florida, swinging south to the Bahamas. Still intensifying, the Missouri-sized storm system slammed into the archipelago with high category 6 windspeeds. A cyanogen plant to the west of Nassau was destroyed, releasing deadly cyanide-forming compounds west to Lynden Pindling International Airport and Adelaide Village, killing 220. Grace's storm surge rolled right over Grand Bahama and New Providence, killing more than 56,000 people as well as putting both islands almost entirely underwater. Freeport was completely wiped from the map. The storm, continuing to grow, reached a size of 450 miles just before landfall in Miami. Winds exceeding 220 miles per hour toppled the Southeast Financial Center in addition to scouring the entire coastline clean of any structure and killing more than 5,000 in the Miami metropolitan area. Miami was left a flooded wasteland, with damages exceeding $80 billion dollars. New Orleans was in the firing line, as the cyclone began turning north. A record-hot Loop Current turbocharged Grace's 1-minute sustained winds to borderline category 7 speeds of 235 miles per hour. Grace was easily the size of the entire Gulf of Mexico by this point, and had: * An eye the size of the city of London, England, * an eyewall nearly three times as large, * winds of 235 mph, with gusts reaching 290, * a 25-meter storm surge, and * a pressure of 847 millibars. The already-nearly-destroyed city was scrubbed off the face of the earth by a wall of water 25 meters high, in addition to winds 3 1/2 times stronger (and nearly twice as fast) as Katrina's. Nearly 30% of Louisiana's landmass was flooded, causing untold casualities. $256 billion was dealt to the city, and 350,000 deaths were recorded, with potentially 100,000 more. In total, 550,000 people were killed, or 0.1% of the population of the United States. Florida rebelled against American rule, due to poor disaster relief management. Texas, hit by Fred with similar response, declared independence the next day. With two powerful, influential states gone, America splintered into dozens of small countries. A very different world was left after the season was finished. Of course, the name Grace was retired. Its replacement was Giselle. Hurricane Henri Hurricane Ida Tropical Storm Julian Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hurricanes Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricanes